


Wanna Bet?

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki rise 2k16, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff? Maybe, Hyungwon is sassy af, M/M, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: Changkyun stood there and let the foreigner model kiss him on his cheek, on a live broadcast. Alternatively: Kihyun's jealousy is one of the hardest things to control.(God damn, Hyungwon)





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, please understand. Corrections are welcomed and entertained! Thank you!  
> PS. This is inspired on a red carpet something they attended. UGHHHH I forgot what's it called but lol that's it.

Changkyun stood there and let the foreigner model kiss him on his cheek, on a live broadcast.

-

"Well maybe, if you considered my feelings then none of this wouldn't have happened, right?" Kihyun almost shouted, looking at Changkyun with piercing stare. The maknae just sat on the couch fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

_Kihyun's jealousy is one of the hardest things to control._

Hyunwoo approached the orange haired male who's fuming in jealousy. He patted the younger's shoulder before voicing out his suggestion. "Ah. Ki, why don't you cool down for a moment and then we'll discuss about it later? Hm?" He prays it'll work. Because when Kihyun is like this, it's impossible to calm him down. But it never hurts to try.

Minhyuk sat beside the maknae and started to caress its back, knowing that he's being scared at the moment. Hyungwon, Hoseok and Jooheon stood by the door, all confused with what's happening.

Kihyun clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and sighed exasperatedly before he walks out of the lounge room then shuts the door loudly of their shared bedroom.

The rest of the members let out a relieved breath.

"What is it about, this time?" Hyunwoo asks, sitting on the floor. His knees went weak after that little speech he did. Who knows Kihyun will listen? He usually retaliates back with words that will make Hyunwoo rethink who's the oldest in the group.

Changkyun shook his head. "I don't know." He said in a low voice. "He started telling me how pathetic I looked at the red carpet, and that he could've punched me right then and there if it wasn't live broadcast."

Hyungwon snorted. "I think he got jealous when the foreigner lady kissed your cheek."

And they all paused. Things flash back right before Changkyun's eyes.

**Yes.**

After that incident, Kihyun's voice went neutral whenever he's talking to the maknae. And his smiles looked a little like fake. And his laughter was somehow off tune.

He felt a pat on his back. "Good luck bro." Hoseok said with an apologetic smile before he disappears on the lounge area. Jooheon follows, striking him a thumbs up. Hyungwon laughs a little while going to the kitchen.

"Help. Me." He managed to utter before Minhyuk and Hyunwoo left the room.

_Such great hyungs._

But he understands. Their members usually don't meddle whenever they fight. They said it's a couples’ thing. When in reality, they're just afraid of Kihyun's wrath. Once he goes all out, everything gets affected. From their original argument, to the used cotton buds on the kitchen counter, to the overflowing laundry, to the unwashed dishes on the sink, to the messy bedroom, and even to their mumbling. Kihyun can hear it even at a 10 feet distance. They don't have any idea, but Kihyun's hearing ability improves a billion times when he's mad. So they can't badmouth him. They'll have their thoughts die with them.

Changkyun stood up. He can't let Kihyun sleep like this, this mad.

He first walked to the other room, where Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo shares bedrooms. Hoping to get some advice. Even if he knows, he won't get a decent one.

"The hell is this?" He said upon entering the room. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk are on the same bed, watching something on the leader's iPad. Hoseok and Jooheon are asleep on Hoseok's single bed and Hyungwon is eating at the top bunk. He didn't expect to see all of them here.

"Kihyun locked the room, you cannot expect me to go there and die." The white haired hyung said, not averting his gaze from the tab. "I'm not gonna risk my early twenties, I want to marry and have kids, ya know?" Changkyun swore he saw Hyunwoo flinched for a split second.

"I can hear him mumbling about how he'll kill you. Just because." Hyungwon added while bits of rice falls out from his mouth.

"Really? But fuck that's gross. Don't talk." Changkyun scrunches his face and turned to the two sleeping form. "Hoseok hyung is going to regret this I swear. Jooheon's drooling." He almost laugh. Placing his hand over his mouth.

"That's normal." Said Hyunwoo. Sparing him some glance.

"On his crotch? I don't think so. But, whatever. You all suck." He said before turning his heel, he knew this isn't going to work. He was about to shut the door when he heard Hyungwon said, " _He sucks Kihyun's balls._ He dares to tell us we suck?" Changkyun then pinched the bridge of his nose. **God damn, Hyungwon.** It took him all his strength not to turn back and shove the chopsticks in Hyungwon's ass.

He then stood in front of the locked door. He's all in for this.

"Hyung?" He whispered. Because what if at this level of voice, Kihyun will think he's shouting? With that hearing ability, Kihyun can hear it if someone asks help from Busan.

But the older doesn't answer.

"You aren't masturbating, _right?_ " He said jokingly. Trying to ease the building tension between him and the door.

The door flew wide open. And before he knows it, his back is pressed against the wall. With Kihyun hovering him. "You dared to joke you little shit?" The older hissed.

He shook his head. Before muttering a 'sorry' and bows his head.

"Did you enjoyed it? That sweet little kiss she gave you?" Kihyun placed his hand over his waist, as if nagging his child for misbehaving. "You had fun right? You can't lie to me because **I saw you.** I saw the way you reacted." His voice sounded like he's being ridiculed. "I can't believe it. Jesus Christ." Now he's walking to and fro and Changkyun is just following him with his eyes.

" _Why_ did I even fall in love with you?"

And this hit him. He can't let Kihyun's thoughts wander off way too far. Far from remembering why Changkyun loves him so much. And why Kihyun fell for him on the first place. So he walks over and holds Kihyun's shoulder, making the older surprised at the sudden movement.

"Hyung. _I love you._ " Kihyun's face softens a bit upon hearing those words.

"I don't even know why you are getting stressed up over some girl when you know you have me tied around your finger. You know I'm helplessly in love with you," he pauses trying to read Kihyun's expression. The older looks relieved, and surprisingly proud.

"Let us not fight over these kinds of stuff. Because honestly speaking, I'm getting tired. I'm exclusively yours, and never in a million years that I'll look at someone else other than you. I already love you to the point of no going back. What makes you think I'll suddenly fall for someone else?"

And Kihyun stood there, eyes fixated against Changkyun's.

Kihyun cracks a smile. And so does the maknae.

Not a second later, they heard a loud cheering from the outside. Changkyun rushed to open the door and saw Minhyuk and Hyunwoo jumping like the retard they are. While Hyungwon looks like he lost all his riches and assets.

Minhyuk hugged Kihyun, Hyunwoo hugged Changkyun. "I'm so glad you guys are okay now." The oldest said.

Kihyun scoffed. "Looks fake. What's the bet?" Minhyuk froze upon hearing Kihyun's bulls-eye question. The orange haired male turned to look at Hyungwon.

The slender man nervously swallowed. "We were… Betting on... Whether Changkyun will suck your balls or not because-" Hyungwon was cut off when Kihyun smacked him at the back of his head.

"Have you guys got no shame? Or do you really want me to peel your balls and make a fresh sashimi? It's gross just by thinking-" Changkyun slid off the heated argument, went inside the empty room, locked himself in because _shit's about to go down._

(They all woke up from Hoseok's screaming in the middle of night. **"JOOHEON THAT'S MY DICK! NOT A FUCKING RUBBER DUCKY! DON'T CHEW ON IT!"** )


End file.
